Popcorn Moments
by pyr0technic
Summary: Phoenix thinks Miles is haphephobic. "Shut up, Wright. You merely caught me off guard." "Sure, Edgeworth. Sure."


ENJOY! My favorite fictional men and a little thing I wanted to write about them.

* * *

Miles had his eyes on the television screen when he glanced down to find a popcorn bowl.

"Want some?" Phoenix said around a mouthful, nudging the bowl towards him.

Miles gave him a slightly disgusted look, and that seemed to say enough as Phoenix retracted the bowl to himself. "Well _fine_, geez. Could've just said if you didn't like it."

He simply smirked at Phoenix. "I have nothing against popcorn, but watching you eat it makes it significantly less appetizing."

"Shut it, Edgeworth."

Miles turned his attention back to the movie screen, apparently signaling his victory in the conversation. To be completely honest with himself, he never thought that he would be watching a movie with _Phoenix_, of all people - and the man's own apartment, of all places.

But it had been a long day of investigation, and when Phoenix invited him over, he was really in no position to refuse. Besides that, the two had been getting closer after the events of that last case, when Miles decided to put off going back to Europe.

_That and I couldn't **bring** myself to refuse for some reason..._

Miles shook his head at that train of thought and forced himself to focus on the movie again. Damn all the nerve-wracking, pulse-quickening thoughts that came with that defense attorney...

When he thought he wasn't looking, Miles glanced discreetly to the side to observe Phoenix's face. He was grinning widely while his amused eyes reflected the happenings of the television screen. Miles would have found it entrancing if it weren't for the next thought that came to mind - what was so funny? He hadn't laughed _that_ hard all evening.

"What is it?" Miles turned back towards the television and found nothing but the main character poised on the screen again.

"It's just... Thor..." Phoenix apparently couldn't finish and settled for biting his tongue to stop the oncoming chuckles.

"What about him?" Miles couldn't help sounding defensive now that it was apparent to him he was missing something.

A glance back at the screen told him Thor was apparently having some serious discussion with his brother. Really, these superhero movies - how much more cliche could they get? But it wasn't as if Miles could suggest they watch the Steel Samurai instead...

"He sounds exactly like you! Listen to him!" Phoenix pointed to the screen and reached for the remote to turn up the volume.

_"That wasn't nerves, brother. It was the rage of battle. How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?_"

Miles rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous. Elevated speech doesn't automatically equate to _me_, Wright. It's not my fault you repertoire is so... limited."

"Hey!" Phoenix turned to face him with a defiant look. "I'll have you know I have an _extremely_ extensive reper...toire. I just don't feel the need to flaunt it like you do."

"It's hardly flaunting," Miles mumbled. He was raised to speak like that - it's not as if he could help it or anything. And now he felt self-conscious about it.

_I can't believe something as stupid as this is irritating me..._

"You know, you have a point." Phoenix turned to study Miles, making him feel even more self-conscious. Furthermore, Phoenix leaned in, examining him more closely, and Miles was forced to lean back.

"Wh-What are you..."

"It's probably just the accent," Phoenix laughed retreated and looked back to the screen.

_And you felt the need to give me a bloody heart attack over it... why!?_

But, if he was being honest, it was probably more that Phoenix's proximity affected Miles than him purposefully trying to spite him.

Miles quietly exhaled in an attempt to calm himself. He really needed to get a grip. This was nothing more than a friendly visit. He needed to stop letting his feelings get in the way of every interaction they had.

_I'm going to go insane if I do._

Fortunately for Miles, the conversation took a break and they simply sat on the sofa in silence as the rest of the movie passed. It was mildly interesting, Miles had to admit. He was getting quite into it, but then Thor had to sweep in and kiss the Jane woman...

"You know," Phoenix started to say, right at that moment.

_Because this is a_ **_perfect_**_, __non-awkward time to talk..._

"I never understand what to do during kiss scenes. I mean, they're not weird or anything, but it's like... do I just stare awkwardly, or look away? But that would be equally awkward..." Phoenix scratched at his head thoughtfully.

"I don't know why you're asking me," Miles said, frowning, clearly irritated. Why talk about such a thing with him?

_How am I even supposed to respond to that nonsense?_

"Well, you seemed like you would know," Phoenix said defensively, crossing his arms. "You know, you being so touchaphobic and all."

"...Touchaphobic?"

"Oh, don't act innocent." Phoenix begin chuckling, then stopped to smirk evilly at Miles. "You're really saying you aren't?"

_I suppose now wouldn't be the time to correct him that the term is 'haphephobic'..._

"I'm not," Miles repeated firmly. He was already perceived as a social wreck by most, so he didn't need "touchaphobia" added to the list.

"So I wouldn't suppose you'd mind if I... you know, just stretched and happen to rest my arm here, would you?"

Phoenix yawned and stretched out his arms, casually slinging one across Miles' shoulders.

"I don't mind at all." Miles kept a perfectly calm face, seemingly unaffected.

_Take that. Even **I'm** used to this sort of mindless physical interaction..._

"Hmm, you're better than I thought." Phoenix stroked his chin in thought.

_Why am I getting such a foreboding feeling all of a sudden..._

"Ahh, I give up," Phoenix shrugged and settled back into his seat. He knew Miles was his friend, but he didn't quite want to push the man to his limits if he didn't have to. Phoenix knew where the line was.

_He really believes I'm a haphephobic..._

At that moment, the television suddenly started blaring loud action music.

"Shit, where's the remote?" It was dark, so Phoenix had to fumble to find the object. His hand settled on Miles for a second - but only for a second because Miles retracted his hand as if it were touching fire.

"Damn, I was right! _I told you!_"_  
_

"Shut up, Wright. You caught me off guard, is all."

"Sure, Edgeworth. _Sure._"


End file.
